


Jeankasa en una canción.

by KkuraInMyHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Romance, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart
Summary: Drabbles y one shots de Jeankasa inspirados en canciones (Songfics).
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Jeankasa en una canción.

**_~ ¡Abrir la puerta es como una máquina del tiempo!  
Arrastrado de vuelta a una discoteca de ensueño~_ **

Lo habían invitado a la maldita fiesta de Halloween de la facultad, no sabía porque había aceptado ir en primer lugar. Tal vez era porque no tenía nada más que hacer, era eso o volver a casa para las festividades. Sus amigos habían sembrado en él la tentación de ir a una de las discotecas mas reconocidas de todo Trost _“7th Heaven”_. Aun así, cada vez que daba un maldito paso con el detestable disfraz preferiría estar en casa con mamá comiendo omelette que perdido en una calle oscura y maloliente. Habían pasado por esta calle tal vez por 5 vez y aún no encontraban su destino, había sido mala idea confiar en su acompañante.

**_~La bola de espejos gira sobre la pista de baile.  
Un desfile de disfraces, Truco o travesura~_ **

_\- ¡Es aquí! -_ Dijo Marco, su mejor amigo, el responsable de que él estuviera vestido como la mitad de un caballo el día de hoy, al menos era la mitad superior. La discoteca con aspecto imponente se alzaba delante de ellos, el edificio era antiguo de los primeros años de la fundación de la ciudad universitaria, las luces brillantes de las bolas de espejo escapaban buscando la libertad por las pequeñas ventanas de vidrio polarizado casi pegadas al techo y por las puertas semi abiertas custodiadas por dos guardias de aspecto monstruoso, literalmente. A quien se le ocurrió vestir de zombi a los guardias hizo un buen trabajo. Las calabazas decoraban las largas escaleras y las telarañas de colores colgaban del techo creando un ambiente tétrico. Luego de comprobar su identidad caminaron lentamente por el pasillo oscuro iluminado con luces de neón y cubierta de neblina artificial mientras la canción disco de moda estaba sonando en lo alto de los parlantes, alguna que otra pareja besándose y algo más por algún rincón del pasillo parecían parte de la decoración. La boca deformada de un titan era la puerta de entrada al salón principal.

**_~¡Noche de Halloween!_ **

**_¡Noche de Boogie de medianoche!_ **

**_Las calabazas te llaman_ **

**_¡Ven, aplaude! ¡Sacude tus caderas!_ **

**_¡Esta noche, todos se divertiran!~_ **

La pista lo invitaba a volverse loco – _¿No íbamos a encontrarnos con los chicos?_ \- pregunto, _-Connie y Sasha deben estar por aquí también, ¿no? ¿Me imagino que les dijiste que ya habíamos llegado?_ \- Tuvo que levantar la voz y acercarse lo suficiente al chico de pelo negro y cara pecosa para poder hacerse escuchar por sobre la música. Se adentraron entre la marea de gente con locos disfraces cuando Marco respondió _\- Jean, te veo bastante ansioso, deberías relajarte, ¡es un día de fiesta! ¡Mira! ¡Están ahí!_ – Su mirada se dirigió a la barra atendida por el hombre de aspecto gruñón y vestido de soldado que servía tragos con una habilidad única. Connie y Sasha saludaron alegremente, tenían ambos una cerveza en las manos y estaban vestidos a juego como algún grupo de kpop de moda, a su lado Armin y Eren quienes estaban vestidos igual que los dos anteriores; trajes bastante geniales y originales que destacaban entre los vampiros, los payasos y los clásicos zombie. Historia estaba vestida como Michael Jackson con un brillante abrigo negro y un guante de lentejuelas; Annie la novia de Armin llevaba un traje de pirata; Zeke el hermano mayor de Eren con el que solían jugar béisbol después de las clases llevaba un traje de gorila y su novia una chica de aspecto tranquilo llamada Pieck lucia una especie de monstruo y se esforzaba por caminar con las manos y los pies para “mantener la teatralidad” la lista de disfraces geniales entre sus amigos sumaba y seguía, empezaba a creer que él peor disfraz era el de él, si tan solo hubiera escogido el ridículo disfraz de príncipe.

Entonces algo o alguien llamo su atención, la hermosa chica de ojos oscuros y cabello negro presentada como la hermana menor de Eren y Zeke, vestida con un hermoso y erótico disfraz de ángel negro, si era así como se veía la muerte Jean hubiera muerto mil veces sin dudarlo. Las plumas color azabache de las alas enmarcaban su figura, los ligueros que recorrían sus largas y pálidas piernas terminando en tacones rojos, era el pecado en persona como si fuera ilegal el solo hecho de observarla. Luego de las presentaciones con el calor de la conversación empezaron a beber los coloridos brebajes presentados como _“Delicias de Halloween”_ en copas decoradas con motivos tenebrosos lo más probable mezcla de todos los restos de botellas que sobraban de la preparación de otras bebidas, algo que se subía a la cabeza demasiado rápido. Jean hubiera mentido si dijera que no había notado la forma que tenía Mikasa de mirarlo, sabía que era atractivo, la universidad lo había encontrado midiendo 1.90 cm y con músculos bien definidos por el deporte, si el ángel negro quería pecar con él esta noche, no era nadie para negárselo. Muy pronto todos empezaron a desaparecer disfrutando sus propias noches de Halloween fue entonces cuando Mikasa tomo su mano y lo arrastro a la pista de baile, a su alrededor todo el mundo estaba bailando locamente, en un torbellino de ritmo. Jean se sorprendió, además de las miradas no había dirigido ni una sola palabra con la morena, pero sus movimientos y los toques lo hacían parecer como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Sus sudorosas manos fueron suavemente a las caderas de la chica depositándose sobre el encaje negro del vestido, empezó marcando el ritmo de la canción mientras que las luces los apuntaban generando un ambiente íntimo y sensual.

**_~No necesitamos palabras_ **

**_Solo olvídate de las cosas desagradables_ **

**_Un carnaval que ocurre una vez al año_ **

**_Los fantasmas son libres solo por hoy~_ **

Cuando el humo de las maquinas comenzaron a llenar la pista de baile, las delicadas manos de Mikasa cubiertas de hermosos guantes que dejaban expuestas sus uñas rojas en punta se dirigieron hacia su rostro, acercándolo, invitándolo a besarla. Su lengua se enredó hábilmente con la de la chica haciendo su propia danza de amor. Él no era un santo, pero tampoco acostumbraba a hacer esto con alguien que recién conocía, el rubor de sus mejillas y el sudor cayendo por su frente y la línea de su cabello poniendo las cosas calientes; la atracción entre ambos era inminente, como dos polos opuestos de un imán que se enfrentaban. Algo de una sola noche no era algo malo, siempre y cuando no conocieras al hermano de la chica con la que tendrías esa noche. El recuerdo de Eren, su compañero de carrera, vino a su memoria y eso revolvió el estómago de Jean, es cierto que no siempre se llevaban bien, ¿pero esto no era una traición a los códigos de amistad? Y también estaba Zeke, no conocía tan bien al hermano mayor de Eren, pero había sido amable enseñándole los mejores lanzamientos; si él y la hermana de estos chicos se enamoraban aquí, ¿no era problemático?, el aire estaba electrificado, el mordisco de la morena a sus labios lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. 

**_~¡Podemos convertirnos en cualquier cosa en este mundo de fantasía!_ **

**_¡Los deseos se vuelven realidad! Una sola noche de magia~_ **

La chica se apartó de él mirándolo a los ojos, el respirar se volvía cada vez más difícil- _¿Cuál era tu nombre?_ \- Ella pregunto, luego una carcajada salió de sus sonrosados y apetitosos labios. - _Jean_ \- respondió susurrando en el oído de la muchacha, el aroma de su perfume llenando sus fosas nasales.

\- _Entonces, Jean, porque no me compras un trago y vemos a donde nos lleva la noche-_ Tomados de las manos subieron las escaleras hacía la barra del 2do piso de la discoteca; los sillones de color rojo destacaban entre las paredes de color negro, la alfombra purpura y las arañas que decoraban cada mesa. El segundo piso era mucho más silencioso que el primero, la música de ambiente donde los gritos de alegría eran silenciados como si estuvieran sumergidos bajo el agua, el aire del entorno bendecido. Muchas parejas estaban acomodadas entre los sofás llevando las cosas más íntimas, más allá de la imaginación.

_**~¡Noche de Halloween!** _

_**¡Hora de ser descarado! ¡Enamorarse!** _

_**Antes de que cambie la melodía ...** _

_**Ven, sal una vez más** _

_**Si quieres conocerla, llama su atención~** _

Jean compro unos mojitos a petición de la diosa de negro que lo acompañaba y se sentaron bajo el cartel de neón que decía “Trick or Treat” en letras purpura. Su naturaleza tímida contrastaba con la emoción de la agradable e intensa noche, intercambiar números era el siguiente paso lógico en su itinerario pero antes de darse cuenta la chica estaba sobre su regazo continuando lo que habían dejado en la pista de baile, la sangre de su cuerpo se calentó al máximo posible, su cuerpo llevando la electricidad a un siguiente nivel podía sentir la piel expuesta de Mikasa con sus dedos, el brillo que su escote como estrellas en un cielo estrellado, no había razonamiento solo en sentimiento de vivir, de ser libre mientras los sentimientos se despertaban poco a poco. En un parpadeo ambos estaban caminando urgentemente hacía la salida y en otro ya habían desaparecido del carnaval de fantasmas

**_~Cuando llega el amanecer_ **

**_La gente besándose_ **

**_Somos solo nosotros dos_ **

**_El amor es siempre una fuerte atracción~_ **

Sería un secreto a voces que Marco se quedo sin la mitad de su disfraz esa noche y Eren estaba demasiado ebrio para percatarse que su hermana no llego con ellos a casa esa mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> canción: Halloween Night- AKB48 (si quieres puedes ver el MV para tener una idea)  
> Esta es mi primera colección de fanfics de Jeankasa y también mi primera colección de fanfics en AO3.  
> Sientete libre de comentar o pedir algo. Toda idea es bien recibida.


End file.
